


The Ballad of the Salty Southern States

by LHorcrux



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Build a Wall, Civil Rights Act, Civil Rights Movement, Crack, Extreme Saltiness, You've been warned, all the salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Salty Southern States

Once upon a time in the 1960s, the southern states were all democratic, but after the civil rights act, they were so salty that they decided to be republican states. 50 years later, they were still salty ~~(racist)~~.

And so a man named Donald Trump had a plan to build a wall. But the smart people said "how are you gonna do that? It costs money!" and they thought that was the end of it.

But Donald Trump did not give up. He thought and he thought and he thought, but he had no ideas so he went to his advisors and told them to think. And after a very long time they had an idea, which they told him. And Donald Trump said, "that's a great idea!"

So he went to his podium and said "I'll get Mexico to pay for the wall!" And a bunch of people celebrated, and others pointed and laughed, because they knew what Mexico had to say, which was "we will never pay for any wall."

And so Donald Trump went back to his advisors and threw his wig at them, and they trembled in fear because his wig was disgusting and terrible. But, luckily for the advisors, Donald Trump had an idea  ~~which didn't happen very often~~ , and he said to everyone "I'll collect all the saltiness of the southern states, and build a wall out of the salt!" and Mexico rejoiced, because they didn't have to yell at Trump anymore.


End file.
